Buffy The Hostage
by Blaze
Summary: AU: In a time where vampires are known to the world the human race live in fear. Buffy is taken as a hostage in the war but will she bring about the undoing of the leader of the vampire world? BAus BuffyAngelus
1. Default Chapter

1 Title: Buffy the Hostage.  
  
2  
  
3 Author: Blaze  
  
E-mail: [Cordy2k@aol.com]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
  
Authors note: I got this idea after reading an extract for the book "Women's life in Greece and Rome." In my classical civilisations course and I thought it would be perfect to base a Buffy fic on it. I changed it to make it my own though. Can anyone guess the Roman legend?  
  
Authors note 2: I'm so sick of the whole B/S thing so in this fic Buffy gets the opportunity to kick him in the balls. lol  
  
Pairing: B/Aus  
  
Rating: PG13 I guess.  
  
Spoilers: This is AU Buffy isn't the slayer but vampires do exist. The world is very different.  
  
Summary: Buffy is sent as a hostage to the vampires, guess whose eye she catches?  
  
Dedication:  
  
4 Part One  
  
I remember when a time when all was simple. Killing for food maiming for fun. The humans were all oblivious to our existence. Unfortunately thinks changed due to an ambitious minion who had decided to make a name for himself by killing a senator, but he failed and his failure changed the world for vampire and humans every-where.  
  
The government conducted a research on vampire lore; decided my kind was a force to be reckoned with. They found out about the Watcher's Council from their research and merged with them becoming a power to be feared.  
  
The next step was ours; the humans began picking away at our ranks and had a curfew set for the humans subsequently our food supply was low. This forced us to make a government of our own. The master is trapped below ground and Darla had been staked so this left the master vampire status to me. I became king in my own right. King Angelus, whenever I hear that I laugh. It sounds so ridiculous, but it was necessary. The minions needed to be united and the only way was to create a monarchy. I didn't give a damn what happened to the vampire race as long as I saved my arse and to do that was to look as if I was doing them a favour.  
  
The war started soon after and the world became aware of us. Neither side were gaining any ground. We ended up in a stalemate. That is until a scientist who had devoted his life to us had a theory that if he had all the right ingredients he could create a potion of some sorts that could make us immune to sunlight.  
  
This news scared the humans into asking for a treaty, and we agreed. I knew the potion was useless and needed the conflict to end. As much as I carnage, war had lost its appeal; the killing was necessary which I found to be a bore.  
  
We met and discussed the issues. They were slightly at a disadvantage, asked us to stop experimenting with the potion and they would give us ten humans to do with as we pleased.  
  
Finding no other option the vampires and humans were now at peace. 


	2. Part 2

Buffy the Hostage.  
  
Author: Blaze  
  
E-mail: [Cordy2k@aol.com]  
  
Website: www.blazessite.homestead.com  
  
Thank you to every one who reviewed, you were all really kind! After popular demand here's part 2…  
  
Part Two  
  
Three soldiers stood armed with guns facing a row of children varying in age from 8 to 16 in appearance. There were five males and five female not one of them knowing what there were their for.  
  
Each was taken from their home in the middle of the night, under the cover of darkness. Taken from their beds kicking and screaming, then thrown in to a dark room where they were told to dress in the clothes provided white in colour. It made them look innocent and more child-like then they were. Chosen because of their family back grounds or lack there of.  
  
Most of the girls were crying or calling out for their parents, while the boys were trying to be strong but you could see their lips trembling.  
  
A T.V screen was lowered in front of them and the screen came to life showing an aging man dressing in a power suit.  
  
"Welcome, You are the chosen ten." He addressed the children. "You will save us from extinction. You a serving as a gift to settle the treaty," He paused, he was acting uninvolved and uncaring but his eyes showed sadness. "You should be proud because you are saving you country," The man finished his speech as short as it was it had the desired effect, the boys stood attention at the sight of their president talking to them and the girls stopped crying.  
  
One girl wasn't impressed; the oldest of them all with long sweeping blonde hair touching her lower back. Her eyes showed distrust, she knew everything about vampires. Since they had been at war she had made it her business to learn all she could.  
  
The three soldiers moved from their position and ordered the children to walk forward and out of the room into the waiting van in front of the building.  
  
The door slammed shut behind them and the van shot off at top speed down the motor way to the barrier between then dead and living.  
  
The van contained no windows leaving the children in pitch black and scared.  
  
The journey took two hours, and the van rolled to a stop. The van doors were opened and a tall bleached blond guy stood there with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"The names Spike and I'll be looking after you kiddies," he announced his face changed distorting his face showing his demon image and reached out grabbing a small girl with red hair, pulling her to him and sniffing her neck.  
  
"No," the girl cried and the blonde reached out grabbing her arm looking the man dead in the eye.  
  
"Leave her alone!" the blonde spoke with a steal tone in her voice.  
  
"Um, a feisty one. The master will love you," he leered at her.  
  
Spike let go of the red head and told then all to get out of the van, leading them all into a room with bars. Girls in one-cell boys in the other cell.  
  
Spike slammed the iron bars shut causing a loud clang to echo though the old building. He leaned against the bars looking at the blonde.  
  
"What's your name love?"  
  
"My name is Buffy," she answered calmly.  
  
He smiled and pushed off from the bars with his palms and walked backward never losing eye contact with her.  
  
to be continued. 


	3. buffy the hostage 3

I'm soooooo sorry I hadn't put the next chapter up!!!!!!! I haven't been getting reviews via e-mail and I got one yesterday. I decided to come look and I couldn't believe the amount of reviews!! Thank you everyone.here's part three and for the rest of the fic it's on my site: http://www.blazessite.homestead.com in the fanfiction part [obviously (] under Buffy/Angelus.  
  
Part Three  
  
Angelus walked into the dungeon wanting to inspect his prisoners and soon to be food. His eyes were drawn immediately to one girl sat with her arms loped around a small girl comforting the crying child.  
  
Buffy looked up when she felt a strong presence enter the room and her eyes met his. She was struck by how handsome he appeared but she knew under the good looking human face was a monster.  
  
Buffy carefully removed the girl from her arms placing her in the arms of a brunette and walked over to the cell door and looked at him. He in turn moved over to the door and looked at her.  
  
"So you are the girl Spike in formed me about," Angelus spoke breaking the silence.  
  
"Probably."  
  
Angelus turned around and looked at the guard who moved forward and pulled out his keys to unlock the door.  
  
The door swung open and Angelus motioned for Buffy to step out. She did so and followed him out of the room.  
  
He led her into the main hall, which lead into a living room with comfy looking couches. He waved his arms showing her he wanted her to take a seat.  
  
Buffy found the couch furthest into the room and sat down pulling her legs under her making herself comfortable. Showing she had no fear of him.  
  
Angelus smiled at her reaction. He had never once met a human who would act like that around him.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" Angelus asked.  
  
"You are Angelus Scourge of Europe and since the great wars have begun you have become King of the vampire community the master."  
  
"I'm impressed."  
  
"Well I'm not, I kind of though you'd be taller and better looking," Buffy told him looking him directly in his eyes.  
  
Angelus smirked; she amazed him to no extent. He walked over to her and slowly walked around the couch like an animal stalking it's prey before he came to a stop and kneeled in front of her as she adjusted her position so her legs hung over the edge.  
  
She looked at him curiously; she had expected him to lash out. It was his reputation. She hadn't expected him to be amused then kneel in front of her and take her hand.  
  
He gently caressed the back of her palm with his thumb surprising them both with the electricity they felt and an instant connection that was made. He laced his finger with hers and she brought her hand up to touch his face, she willed her hand to move back to settle beside her except it was like she was under his spell.  
  
They were startled apart by someone clearing their throat at the door then chuckling to them self.  
  
"Spike I do not appreciate the interruption," Angelus spoke.  
  
"Sorry mate but there's something you need to attend to!"  
  
Angelus pulled away from Buffy reluctantly, "escort the Lady back to the cell but arrange a room to be made up for her. On the top floor, next to my room."  
  
"Will do," Spike assured.  
  
Angelus left the room and Spike motioned for her to move as he dropped into step next to her.  
  
As they walked he kept glancing at her until she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"What is your problem?" Buffy demanded.  
  
Spikes nostrils flared and he swung into action pushing her up against a wall and grabbing her wrists pinning them above her head.  
  
"It's you," he growled.  
  
"What have I done," Buffy asked doing her best to not show her fear.  
  
"The way you look," he answered roaming his eyes over her face then as much as her body he could see from his position, she looked so innocent in the white dress. "The way you smell," he moved his face so his nose was next to her neck. "And that mouth," he moved swiftly and nearly managed to get his lips on hers before she lifted her knee and with all her strength kneed him in the groin.  
  
He doubled over in pain and she walked off calmly to her cell. 


	4. Buffy the hostage part 4

Part Four  
  
Buffy entered the cell only to find little Willow curled up in a corner with two other girls trying to calm her down.  
  
Buffy crouched down next to her, "Willow, I'm back."  
  
The red head looked up from her protective coon and she smiled.  
  
"I never thought I'd see you again," Willow said sadly.  
  
"I'm here and I won't leave you again," Buffy told her and settled down next to the little girl placing an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I'm scared Buffy, they're going to kill us. Just like my mommy warned me."  
  
"No they won't," Buffy promised forcing Willow to look at her. "We'll get away from here.  
  
"But that's impossible," The brunette from next to Buffy protested.  
  
Buffy knew this girl name is Cordelia Chase and she was very mature for her fourteen years, and bitchy as hell but you could tell it was just a safety mechanism from her un loving parents who would rather buy her a new doll than give her a hug.  
  
"We will Cordelia," Buffy paused. "I have a plan."  
  
Buffy motioned for her and the other girl to move closer. They settled down so they were comfy and while listening to what Buffy had to say. Buffy made sure she was as quiet as possible for she knew vampires have excellent hearing.  
  
The blonde had given her name as Anya, saying she hated her full name and would only give it out only if her life depended on it, which had received a bitchy remark from Cordelia about how it probably would. And Buffy couldn't help but smirk. Anya's age also didn't seem right for her attitude. She looked 13 and when questioned by Buffy about why she was so cynical she ranted on about being and ex demon but wouldn't say more.  
  
There was one more girl in their cell but she had made it her duty to separate herself from the others. When one of them would try and talk to her she would look at them as if they were stupid and flick her head around.  
  
Buffy's whispering stopped and the four of them nodded at once and moved into position.  
  
As Buffy had thought Spike made his way into the room and looked directly at her, he tapped the guarding vampire on the shoulder and moved his head indicating to the cell.  
  
The guard nodded and took out his keys moving toward the cell unlocked the door then stepped aside so Spike could open it.  
  
Buffy stood up straight and cocked her head to the side looking at him straight in the eyes, hoping her nervousness wouldn't show. Thankfully he was so consumed in his wanting her that he wouldn't have noticed if she'd had a sign saying "I'm going to hurt you so bad" across her head in neon lights.  
  
He lifted his hand and curled his finger in then out beckoning her to him. Buffy moved forward and when she was out side the cell Spike spoke to her.  
  
"You think that was funny?" Spike asked.  
  
"No," Buffy whispered circling him, making him turn on the spot until his back was to the cell.  
  
"No?" Spike repeated he'd expected more of an explanation.  
  
"I thought it was hilarious," She moved in closer and pulled the stake out of its hiding place. She was about to stab him in the chest how the guard vampire saw her and shouted a warning to Spike, who moved slightly so the stake went into his chest on the opposite side to his heart.  
  
Spike went down clutching his chest in pain so Buffy kicked him in the head knocking him unconscious then moved swiftly removing the ties from the curtains and pulling them as tight as she could around his wrists. She had planned to kill him but when she missed she saw no other choice but to tie him up.  
  
While Buffy was preoccupied with Spike the other three girls pounced onto the guard who was about to go for help and Cordelia shoved the stake in his heart causing him to turn into a cloud of dust.  
  
"Are you coming?" Buffy asked the girl in the cell.  
  
"You will die before you get out of the building," she said hatefully but Buffy could tell she was just frightened.  
  
The four girls ran from the room Buffy grasping Willow's arm as they made their way down the corridor they had been marched down not long ago.  
  
The security was very lax. They must have thought ten human children wouldn't even dream of escaped. Buffy smirked, boy, were they wrong.  
  
They entered the garage finding the van still there that had transported them to their captors. They climbed in and Cordelia climbed in the drivers side, being the only one knowing how to drive because her parents didn't really car what she got up to so didn't put a stop to her driving around their estate in their very expensive car  
  
She turned the keys, which she had found in the visor above her head. Then quickly found the biting point and lifted the hand break going at top speed smashing through the garage door and out on to the open lawn.  
  
They had to go though a very large metal gate but the van kept going even with the damage it has gained.  
  
They must have travelled over a mile when the van began to judder before it came to a stop. But not being the type to stop they all took off in a dead run back to their border before the vampire could catch up with them.  
  
Little Willow soon lost her strength and her legs turned to Jelly as she collapsed to the ground with over exerting her self. Buffy stopped briefly and pulled her to her feet then lifting her up in a fireman's lift. Buffy was running on adrenaline but was very glad to arrive at their destination.  
  
They were met at the border by armed guards and a very angry looking man dressed in a suit.  
  
The four girls collapsed on the floor gasping for breath looking up at the man. 


	5. Buffy the hostage part5

Part Five  
  
"What have you foolish girls done?" he demanded.  
  
He stood above them as they panted trying to catch their breath. He took his glasses off angrily cleaning them with an old piece of tissue. He placed the tissue back where he had taken if from and placed his glasses back on his head leaving them to rest on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Wh...at?" Buffy asked in-between breaths.  
  
"You stupid little girls, your actions could have seriously damaged the treaty." He looked behind him, signalled the guards and they moved forward each grabbing a girl under their arms' marching them into the complex.  
  
"Don't get me wrong," he said softly walking next to Buffy. "The act was very brave and I realise it was out of fear. But we need that treaty otherwise the human race would cease to exist. Fortunately Angelus was forgiving and is willing to make a deal. He wants to negotiate while all of you are present," he informed her. He stopped in front of a door and placed his palm on it to open it but paused. "No one will forget your bravery Buffy," He told her then opened the door and took a seat at a chair facing a big screen.  
  
He couldn't help but feel guilty for doing his job; he was sending innocent people to their death at the hands of vampires while his family had spent generations fighting them. He had been a watcher just like his father and grandmother but after the government and the Watcher's Council joined forces nothing was the same. The Council didn't have any say in anything other than supplying information and how to kill demons, he wanted to fight not sit back and read books. Although he loved to read he knew his destiny involved more than being a database for the government. So he quit the Council and joined the government never dreaming he would be playing nice with vampires and he longed for the day he was sitting in the Watcher's main library surrounded with musty old books.  
  
He'd seen this girl before, on her fourth birthday. Her father held her by the wrist tightly and basically dragged her when they moved. He had wanted to give her up to the government because he didn't want her anymore. He had called her a burden and the reason his wife was dying. The government had a privet section that dealt with testing vampires for weaknesses but always needed humans to participate. She wasn't taken because she was too young but they had remembered her. Her father's actions had caused her to be taken this time.  
  
The soldiers stopped the girls so they were behind the chair; the man had just sat on.  
  
The screen flickered to life much the same as it had before when they had the message from the president.  
  
Angelus' angry image filled the screen and Buffy couldn't help but stare at him.  
  
"Hello again," he said looking directly at her.  
  
Buffy's breath caught in her throat, he was looking at her in a strange way that she couldn't interpret. She had never been looked at that way before.  
  
"What are you proposing Angelus?" the man in the chair asked.  
  
"I will send you the four boys and the girl back," Angelus told the man holding his gaze.  
  
"Why would you do that?" he asked shocked at Angelus' good will.  
  
"I want one thing in return for my grand gesture," Angelus paused. "I want Buffy to be brought back here."  
  
The man in the chair quickly turned and looked at Buffy who was as surprised as he was. He then turned back to the screen, "Is that all?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I want her back and I will send the others," he promised. "But if not I will kill these hostages and I demand the rest. I want this to be Buffy's decision."  
  
"I'll go," she spoke her voice strong.  
  
She was disgusted with herself for feeling a twinge of happiness at the thought of seeing Angelus again. He's a killer, a soul-less demon. But when he had touched her there was a connection and electricity prickled at her skin causing the hair on her arms to stand on end.  
  
As much as she wanted to stay away from him because she knew she wouldn't be able to resist him, she couldn't let six people die because of her.  
  
"Then we have a deal, But remember this moment when we next negotiate," Angelus warned.  
  
"But.Wh...at About the other boy?" he asked with a stutter.  
  
"He's already dead," He replied.  
  
Angelus nodded and the screen shrunk to a black screen.  
  
The old man in the chair knew it was too good to be true that Angelus was having a change of heart. He looked at Buffy with a look she had never seen before, "I'll give you two hours with your family before you go back," he said.  
  
"That won't be necessary. My mother is dead and my farther is never home. I doubt he even noticed I was missing," Buffy told him matter-of factly  
  
He'd already known about her parents but he had hoped her father would have come to his senses after his wife had died. Obviously he hadn't.  
  
"Guard," the man shouted and a man in an army uniform came through the door awaiting orders. "Take this girl back to the vampire border and wait for the rest of the hostages to be released."  
  
The guard saluted and took Buffy by the arm.  
  
"No," Little Willow cried. "You can't take her, she saved us."  
  
"That's right," Cordelia agreed folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry but it is the only way," the man assured.  
  
He could tell Cordelia was trying to think of a come back but before she could get it out Buffy spoke.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I have a feeling he won't hurt me. And in any case what's my life if I know I was the cause of those who would die because of me?" Buffy asked appealing to their sense of guilt.  
  
Little Willow started to cry so Anya and Cordelia comforted her; Buffy was removed from the room and taken to another van to be given back to her captor. She gave one last look at the building and the town she had called home. She would never see it again. Buffy looked at the three girls and gave them a sad smile before going fully into the van and taking her seat.  
  
When the van was opened again she found herself back at the mansion she had earlier escaped from. Waiting at the gate was the four boys and the girl. They walked over to her each giving gracious look but did not say a word. When the girl was in front of her, she reached forward and hugged her tightly and whispered "thank you," in her ear.  
  
Buffy smiled then waved the van off before she was ushered back inside but not to the cold dank cave but to a luxurious room. She was left by herself, so she decided to explore. The room looked to be able to fit her whole house in to it twice and be extra room, she knew she was over exaggerating but it was huge. The room was decorated in pink, girlie colours. There was a double bed across from a huge window draped in black curtains. On one side stood a closet filled with clothes and it took up the whole wall. Facing there is a door leading to a bathroom filled with all necessary toiletries. Next to the door a big desk with stationary placed neatly on it and next to that a vanity table were make-up.  
  
She walked over to the bed and turned her back on in and fell spreading her arms wide and just lay there.  
  
"Like it?" out of thin air, a voice asked.  
  
Buffy sat up straight. She hadn't heard him enter and looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"I love it," Buffy answered not wanting to lie.  
  
"I knew you would."  
  
He moved quicker than a normal person until he was right by the bed and gently placed himself next to her. He reached out a hand and caressed her face and gently brought her head to his and their lips were just about to touch.  
  
When he had heard of her escape he had been furious, staking six minions and killing one of the hostages in anger. He had gone down to the cells to see for him self and found Spike tied up unconscious and ash on the floor.  
  
He untied Spike and poured a vile of holy water on him causing him to wake up screaming in pain. After he had stopped screaming Angelus had managed to get the information he had needed. Buffy had been the one who had orchestrated of the escape and that news hadn't surprised him in the slightest. He even smiled at her courage to attempt escape and pull it off.  
  
He contacted the world government's head quarters in Sunnydale, and arranged for them to inform him when the girl arrive home.  
  
He knew what he wanted he wanted her back. She intrigued him, she had all the qualities he admired and she was sarcastic to boot.  
  
After talking to senator Giles with the girls he'd had his people working at top speed to get the room ready. Now she was in his presence all he could thing about was kissing her smooth lips and loosing him self in her.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked causing him to move away slightly making him loose his train of thought.  
  
Angelus knew what she was asking but decided to play dumb, "Why what?"  
  
"Why do you want me?" she asked and he could feel her breath on his lips and it was killing him.  
  
"One look at you and I knew I couldn't go on with out you. There's something about you that something in me like."  
  
Buffy's mind was whirling she didn't know weather it was from his presence or her confusion. She had hated vampires for so long for all they had done to her people. But this one sitting next to her was different. And his presence aroused something in her she had never felt before. But she couldn't deny the fact that he was a vampire.  
  
Angelus moved his head to kiss her but she pulled back and scrambled up the bed and sat leaning up against the headboard. Normally he would take her against her will but he liked the fact that she had fire in her eyes and challenged him in ways no female had ever done in the past.  
  
Angelus turned around to look at her and saw the confusion in her eyes. He crawled up the bed so he's kneeling in front of her.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked softly surprising himself.  
  
"You're a vampire," she said hoping it would make him understand.  
  
"And you're a human," he tells her hoping it will make her understand it doesn't matter to him.  
  
"You kill," Buffy replied.  
  
"You killed my guard," Angelus retaliated.  
  
"That's not the same and you know it," Buffy spat.  
  
"None of this matters, you can't deny that there's something between us," Angelus told her and placed a hand either sides of her hips and leaned forward to nuzzle her neck.  
  
The brief times he had been around her he felt strange, like her presence put a muzzle on his inner beast. He felt calmer and the urge to kill was less. He felt more human around her and although that should chill him to the bone the feeling of joy out weighed any of the bad things.  
  
"I'm proud of you," he whispered. "Running away showed so mush courage, physical and mental strength I've never seen such qualities in a human especially one so young."  
  
Buffy's eyes fluttered closed, just being near him made her feel safe. He placed feather light kisses on her neck and travelled up to her cheek and was about to kiss her lips when he felt her hands push against his chest and he lost his balance due to the position he was in. She leapt up and headed for the door. When it opened it reveal the bleach blonde about to walk in Buffy immediately stopped and stepped back a few paces.  
  
"Spike what are you doing in here?" Angelus questioned noticing Buffy's movements.  
  
Spike looked at his sire, he hadn't expected Angelus to be in there so had to come up with an excuse, fast.  
  
"I was just seeing if Blondie here needed anything. I know you wanted her to be comfortable," Spike lied but put his cocky attitude with it and it sounded convincing.  
  
"I'm fine," Buffy said with a hard tone.  
  
Spike shrugged and left the room hoping he had time to get to her and make her keep quiet about the events that occurred before she ran off. Or give him enough time to get far enough away from Angelus.  
  
Angelus climbed off the bed and walked up to her stopping until he faced her and looked at her curiously.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
Buffy looked down then to the door.  
  
"Spike?" Angelus questioned. "What did he do," Angelus eyes narrowed.  
  
"He attacked me. When he was taking me back to the cell he pinned me against the wall."  
  
"He did what?" Angelus roared.  
  
He stalked from the room leaving Buffy alone and staring at the door. Moments later she head a thump and raised voices then more thumps then nothing but silent. Then a few minutes later, the door opened to her room and Angelus walked back in brushing dust from his hands.  
  
"He will never bother you again," he assured.  
  
"You dusted him?" Buffy asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yep," he replied with a smile. "I'll leave you to get some rest."  
  
Buffy wandered back over to the bed and lay down and she could smell his sent on the sheets and assaulted her senses. She wrapped her self in them breathing deep and she could feel herself slipping away in to slumber but her conscious mind knew she wouldn't be able to resist him any longer. 


	6. Buffy The Hostage 6

Buffy the Hostage  
Part Six  
  
Buffy had spent a week with him, she had managed by the skin of her teeth to resist kissing him or touching him but she knew it was a loosing battle. Angelus was nothing if not persistent; he did all he could to make her comfortable and would purposely touch her in the most innocent way but would effect her immensely.  
  
He knew she is only human and he could take her anytime he pleased but by doing that he wouldn't have her and he needed that more than anything. He was intent on making her happy because the happier she became with the situation she found herself in the more relaxed she would be and let herself go. He could never take her against her will. It was like she had cast a spell over him and he became human around her. He was in the middle of torturing a vampire for information when he caught her sent in the air and he smiled and his anger for the vampire was quelled.  
  
He'd rented out a whole theatre for her and she had spent the whole day with him watching her favourite films and after that he had set out a picnic with all her favourite foods.  
  
They sat there chatting about the films and he scooted closer and closer and took her hand then leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. It was everything she had imagined it to be and it made her feel alive. Angelus to was very affected by the kiss.  
  
When they pulled apart their eyes met and they stayed in that position just looking at each other.  
  
When they returned to the mansion they were both in a dreamy state like they were caught up in a world of their own. Buffy couldn't help noticing that the cold hard vampire she had first met had softened to her. But only to her with everyone else he was still the same cold-hearted vampire.  
  
Before they could go any farther, a minion called Angelus. He reluctantly left Buffy so he could deal with the problem. She followed behind him until they reached the dungeon she had been kept in.  
  
There was a man lying on the floor his arms hid his head. She saw Angelus speak but could barely hear what he was saying. The man on the floor moved and stood up keeping his head down.  
  
Angelus took some chains and chained him to the bars of the cell, before going to a cabinet on the opposite side of the room and removing a tray. Buffy could see the object on the tray glinting as the light shimmer on them. She saw him pick one of the objects up and it looked shape link a knife.  
  
Angelus inspected the knife and grazed it across his on hand to see if it was shape enough. He brought the knife to the man's chest and began cutting him with little slices all over his torso. He smiled as the man howled in pain, then fainted. Buffy couldn't take it anymore and ran to her room and lay on her bed staring off into space thinking about what she had just seen.  
  
She knew Angelus was a monster and killed many people; yet she had made herself forget all that because he was so sweet to her. Watching him torture the man made her see another side to him but she couldn't bring herself to hate or even dislike him.  
  
She sat up and walked down to the living room. Settled on her favourite couch, Buffy curled her legs underneath her. Angelus entered the room and she had made up her mind to forget everything she had just seen. She had fell in love with him and being with him was her priority.  
  
He leaned over her and kissed her passionately on the lips and pulled her up with him. They travelled to up to her room where they felt onto the bed. It was that night Buffy lost her virginity.  
  
Buffy woke up the next morning feeling something around her waist and a hard surface pulled up against her back. She felt the arm around her waist then and smiled remembering what had happened the night before and turned to face him.  
  
"Morning," Angelus whispered to her and her smile grew. "How do you feel?" he asked.  
  
"Wonderful," she answered in a dreamy voice.  
  
He kissed her on the lips and it was about to go further when some one knocked on the door. They bother groaned and pulled apart, Angelus stood and put on his boxers and opened the door.  
  
He nodded and turned to Buffy with and apologetic smile and told her he had to leave for a while.  
  
Buffy smiled and he left her to snuggle up to the sheets to fall back to sleep. 


	7. Buffy The Hostage 7

Buffy the Hostage  
Part Six  
  
Buffy had spent a week with him, she had managed by the skin of her teeth to resist kissing him or touching him but she knew it was a loosing battle. Angelus was nothing if not persistent; he did all he could to make her comfortable and would purposely touch her in the most innocent way but would effect her immensely.  
  
He knew she is only human and he could take her anytime he pleased but by doing that he wouldn't have her and he needed that more than anything. He was intent on making her happy because the happier she became with the situation she found herself in the more relaxed she would be and let herself go. He could never take her against her will. It was like she had cast a spell over him and he became human around her. He was in the middle of torturing a vampire for information when he caught her sent in the air and he smiled and his anger for the vampire was quelled.  
  
He'd rented out a whole theatre for her and she had spent the whole day with him watching her favourite films and after that he had set out a picnic with all her favourite foods.  
  
They sat there chatting about the films and he scooted closer and closer and took her hand then leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. It was everything she had imagined it to be and it made her feel alive. Angelus to was very affected by the kiss.  
  
When they pulled apart their eyes met and they stayed in that position just looking at each other.  
  
When they returned to the mansion they were both in a dreamy state like they were caught up in a world of their own. Buffy couldn't help noticing that the cold hard vampire she had first met had softened to her. But only to her with everyone else he was still the same cold-hearted vampire.  
  
Before they could go any farther, a minion called Angelus. He reluctantly left Buffy so he could deal with the problem. She followed behind him until they reached the dungeon she had been kept in.  
  
There was a man lying on the floor his arms hid his head. She saw Angelus speak but could barely hear what he was saying. The man on the floor moved and stood up keeping his head down.  
  
Angelus took some chains and chained him to the bars of the cell, before going to a cabinet on the opposite side of the room and removing a tray. Buffy could see the object on the tray glinting as the light shimmer on them. She saw him pick one of the objects up and it looked shape link a knife.  
  
Angelus inspected the knife and grazed it across his on hand to see if it was shape enough. He brought the knife to the man's chest and began cutting him with little slices all over his torso. He smiled as the man howled in pain, then fainted. Buffy couldn't take it anymore and ran to her room and lay on her bed staring off into space thinking about what she had just seen.  
  
She knew Angelus was a monster and killed many people; yet she had made herself forget all that because he was so sweet to her. Watching him torture the man made her see another side to him but she couldn't bring herself to hate or even dislike him.  
  
She sat up and walked down to the living room. Settled on her favourite couch, Buffy curled her legs underneath her. Angelus entered the room and she had made up her mind to forget everything she had just seen. She had fell in love with him and being with him was her priority.  
  
He leaned over her and kissed her passionately on the lips and pulled her up with him. They travelled to up to her room where they felt onto the bed. It was that night Buffy lost her virginity.  
  
Buffy woke up the next morning feeling something around her waist and a hard surface pulled up against her back. She felt the arm around her waist then and smiled remembering what had happened the night before and turned to face him.  
  
"Morning," Angelus whispered to her and her smile grew. "How do you feel?" he asked.  
  
"Wonderful," she answered in a dreamy voice.  
  
He kissed her on the lips and it was about to go further when some one knocked on the door. They bother groaned and pulled apart, Angelus stood and put on his boxers and opened the door.  
  
He nodded and turned to Buffy with and apologetic smile and told her he had to leave for a while.  
  
Buffy smiled and he left her to snuggle up to the sheets to fall back to sleep. Part Seven  
  
Buffy the once hostage of King Angelus had basically become queen. Everyone knew her and listened to her or face the wrath of Angelus.  
  
She was blissfully happy and actually thought about sending a thank you to the president for being a jerk and making her go to the vampires in the first pace. But she decided no to.  
  
Angelus had actually proposed to her she was shocked when he had got down on one knee. She had asked him why, he didn't seem the type to want to marry and it was unheard of for vampires to do it. He had told her it wasn't actually marriage but a ceremony that would make them partners. So she had begun planning her wedding well not a normal wedding with something old, new, borrowed and blue, more of a joining where they would give them selves to each other. With the help of a friend she had made with the only human slave, her name is Tara and she had come to live as a slave a year before when Spike had slaughtered her family leaving her alive. Buffy had made sure Tara was no longer used as a slave and was given a room of her own.  
  
The wedding was set for a month's time and Buffy felt like something was missing. She should have her father there to give her away. But he was a waste of skin; he had never been there for her. Before her mother got sick he had been a good loving father. He would take her to an ice show for her birthday and she remembered having the time of her life. The last time he had ever shown her affection was on her fourth birthday they had gone to the ice show together as usual. Just before the show finished a man spoke over the speaker system saying that there was a special little girl in the audience who have turned four that day and her father had asked if the dancers could do something special for her. The dancers had come up and brought her down putting on her skates and taking her on to the ice and made her take part. She had loved the whole thing it had been the best day of her life. However the next day things changed her mother had complained of having serious head aches so she went to the doctors.  
  
The doctors didn't know what was up with Joyce so couldn't treat her. Buffy's home life changed dramatically. Her mother would have terrible mood swings, which had caused the whole household to be unhappy. Hank began taking his anger out on Buffy and two months after Buffy's birthday Joyce died suddenly and with no apparent cause. Hank couldn't cope so did his best to ignore Buffy or pretend she ever existed but on the occasion he did realise he had a daughter he would treat her like no human being should be treated. Buffy had to grow up fast; she had to look after herself and hide her emotions and brush her father's comments off using sarcasm as a defence. A tear slid down her face at the memories, her father wouldn't be apart of her wedding.  
  
Buffy shucks her head getting rid of the memories and putting her mind to more important things. The wedding was coming and vampires were being called forth to witness the event and some had already arrived. Including one female vampire called Faith. She had immediately befriended Buffy and the two of them caused mischief anywhere they could. Tara felt pushed aside and didn't like Faith one bit. Her aura held lies and Tara didn't trust her one bit.  
  
"I don't like her," Tara declared.  
  
"Why not?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She's a bad influence on you and she's up to something I can tell."  
  
"Stop being silly, Faith's great."  
  
Tara sat quietly knowing her only friend in the world was making a huge mistake. 


	8. Buffy The Hostage 8

Part eight  
  
"Hello Angelus," Faith purred leaning over his desk to give him a flash of her cleavage.  
  
"Faith," Angelus greeted not looking up from his papers.  
  
Faith sneered. No matter what she did he just didn't take any notice. The only thing she had left to do was to make Buffy leave so Angelus would come to her.  
  
She turned around and headed for her room and grabbed her sexiest underwear and went into in to Angelus room messing up the bed and placing them on the floor. She waited until she heard Buffy walking near the door she mussed up her hair and walked out the room trying to look suspicious so Buffy would go in and look.  
  
Buffy spotted Faith leaving Angelus' room and as soon as the girl was out of the way went in and gasped at what she saw. But didn't believe it for a second and walked determinedly to Faith's room.  
  
Faith had thought ahead she had called Angelus to her room and had "accidentally" spilt hot blood all over his shirt making him take it off fussing over him. When she heard footsteps she also "accidentally" tripped and felt onto him and the door opened revealing Buffy whose eyes flew wide with tears welled up. She ran as fast as she could out of the mansion and into the limo ordering the driver to get her out of there. Which he did and when they got far away enough from Angelus she staked the driver. For not wanting Angelus to know where she went.  
  
She looked back in the direction she had come from her tears still flowing down her face. She took a deep breath and swallowed her tears and wiped her face her eyes changed and determined as she turned her back and walked forward.  
  
Faith smirked at Buffy's retreating form; Buffy was so naive that she had believed what she had seen. Also the fact that Faith had been telling Buffy stories about how vampires are normally not one's to stay with one person hadn't helped. 


	9. Buffy The Hostage 9

Part nine  
  
A year had passed since that day and Buffy had been though many changes. Three days after she left she woke up from terrible nightmares of being killed in different time periods by vampire, demons and other types of evil. She breathed heavily and punched her fist into the nearest wall and to her surprise her fist went right through it.  
  
A man had come to her the next day telling her she was the new slayer, of course she knew about slayers. Living with Angelus had taught her what she needed to know and she knew bits about them from her own research. She was physically ill after hearing the news. She may still hate Angelus for what he had done to her but she loved him still just as intensely. She walked into the local bar looking around and trying not to gag from the smell of the dead body's lay on the floor.  
  
That night in the bar she had met a vampire by the name of Drusilla. Drusilla had befriended her. She possessed the power of premonition and that had led her to find Buffy. Drusilla took her time and eventually Buffy trusted her. It made it easier for Drusilla to turn her. Buffy being a slayer before being turned had double the strength of any normal vampire. She spent that year building her own army of vampires; she would raid human towns that were unprotected by the treaty and find the smartest and the strongest for her Army. She had made a name for her self and people called her "The Queen".  
  
Her actions were motivated by one reason and one reason only; to make Angelus pay. She had loved him so deeply that seeing him and Faith together had made her crazy with pain.  
  
On one of her raids she had come across a familiar face, older looking but still familiar. Anya had been there cursing a man who had cheated on his wife and was drawn to Buffy's pain like a moth to a flame. Anya explained that after her release she had been changed back into a vengeance demon.  
  
Her Army was large enough and powerful enough to finally take him down and there she was stood facing the entrance to his mansion with Drusilla standing next to her on one side and Anya on the other.  
  
"I could still curse him for you, it was be so much easier," Anya offered.  
  
"No, this is how it should be," Buffy stated.  
  
"Oh," Drusilla cooed and placed a hand either side of her head and rotating it.  
  
"What is it Dru?" Buffy questioned with panic.  
  
"We will not win, he gathered his own minions after hearing about you, their with be no victorious vampire only humans with befit," she said.  
  
Buffy had learned to trust Dru greatly whatever she said Buffy followed. When they had first met Dru would give cryptic answers about her premonitions and Buffy had finally managed to get Drusilla to her to tell her all she knew. 


	10. Buffy the hostage part 10

Part Ten  
  
"I will not," Angelus said with determination directed to Lindsey.  
  
The two of them were sat in conference in Lindsay's office discussion what they should do about "The Queen" Lindsey had suggested an alliance; recommending that he should marry "The Queen" which will unite the vampires.  
  
"Angelus I know your still pinning away over Buffy but the girl is gone. Even the best bounty hunters can't find her so face it; she's never coming back. And if you want to survive in this world you need to join forces with "The Queen" If not, the war would damage our number and the humans could ignore the treaty causing us to have to fight two wars at once. That we could never win!" Lindsey argued.  
  
"I will not agree to this," Angelus protested.  
  
"Do not decide yet. I will arrange a meeting between you and her."  
  
"Alright," Angelus agreed.  
  
Lindsey nodded and Angelus stood up leaving the office and going back to his mansion to meet with the bounty hunters who had been searching for Buffy.  
  
There was only three left where he had started with ten, four vampires, two forka demons, one witch and three jensionion demons. Only the tow forka demons and one Jensionion demon survived.  
  
"Report," he ordered.  
  
The three of them looked at each other wondering who would be the first to talk. The eldest Forka demon took the courage to go first.  
  
"I'm sorry king Angelus but there is still no sign of her," he spoke.  
  
Angelus growled and punched the wall making a whole and plaster fell to the ground.  
  
"This is impossible, how can she just disappear?"  
  
"Angelus?" Faith called from the door. "She is lost forever. Can't you see?" she told him standing behind him and running her hand over his shoulders moving around him.  
  
"It was just a misunderstanding. How could see just leave after something so trivial?"  
  
When he spoke of her he was so soft, like a scared little boy wanting his mommy. Faith was the only one who got to see this side of him. To everyone other than her he was twice the tyrant he had been pre Buffy.  
  
"We've been over this. She was just a child. She didn't know what else to do," her hands rubbed up and down his chest and up to his shoulder blades. She stood on her toes pulling him in to a hug.  
  
She hated all the mushy stuff but it seemed to be the only way to get close to him. Once she had him and became his queen, she would rule all. That's all she was thinking about, well that and getting that hot looking body into bed.  
  
Angelus got his emotions under control and pulled away from her. Before Buffy he wouldn't have hesitated sleeping with Faith but being with her wouldn't be the same. He once thought vampires couldn't love but boy was he wrong. They could love all right; they could fall in love so deep with a person that if that person left they would hurt more that he thought possible. 


	11. Buffy the hostage part 11

Part Eleven  
  
The meeting was set and Angelus, Lindsey and Lilah waited in the room for the female vampire known as "The Queen". She was half an hour late so Angelus was taking advantage of the situation by pumping "the Queens" Lawyer for information but she was giving anything away her face showed a hint or amusement at his questioning.  
  
Lilah was in irritating woman, he could tell most of her attitude was an act. To be in her position she must have had to become more masculine so men would take her seriously in the male dominant society. He shuck his head, times had changed so much. In his day she would have probably been a whore working in a brothel.  
  
"At Least give us her name," Angelus said after Lilah had been dodging his questions. He wished he could just kill her but that wouldn't be a productive course of action, it was just quell his anger for the time being and may very well provoke the self titled queen to war.  
  
He was running though his mind the names and images of all the female vampires that would have the brains and drive to become powerful enough to challenge him. There was no one except maybe Drusilla but she was too crazy to have pulled it off.  
  
He started getting a tingling sensation in his spin.  
  
"Her name is Buffy," a voice called from the doorway.  
  
Angelus looked stunned, he couldn't speak. If his hart was beating he knew it would have stopped from shock. He took in her appearance, she looked older but he knew that was impossible. Her hair was cut to her chin and blown outward. She a simple sun dress that made her look so meek and innocent. He knew better though that looks could be deceiving and by the power he could feel radiating from her he knew it was true, you should never judge a book by it's cover.  
  
"What cat got your tongue," she asked in an thoughtful tone and pouted at him like a confused child her head cocked to the side and her finger on her bottom lip. 


	12. Buffy the hostage part 12

Part Twelve.  
  
"You're the Queen?" Angelus asked regaining his composure.  
  
Her finger moved from her lip tracing down her neck and made its way to just below her belly button before it stopped and she smirked as she saw him swallow un nessasarily.  
  
"The one and only," she replied taking her self over to the sofa and falling comfortably on to it her legs swung lazily over the arm. Then she rested her head on the back to show she was already bored then grabbed a glass of wine off the side and sipping it.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Angelus demanded.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked her eyes flashing with anger then narrowing. "This is my revenge," Buffy said. "You hurt me more than anyone ever has. And that pain was carried over when I was changed. It's all I've thought about, hurting you, crushing you. You cheated on me with Faith. And if you think that I will join forces with you, you have another thing coming."  
  
"I didn't cheat on you. How could be so pathetic and that happened that day was she spilt blood on me so I took my top off."  
  
"Yeah right. and I supposed her clothes walked into your room and messed up your bed."  
  
"What?" Angelus asked confused.  
  
"I saw her sneaking from you room, your bed was messed up and her underwear was all over the floor."  
  
"Nothing happened," Angelus swore.  
  
You could see the almost see the cogs winding in Lindsey head. They must have into place as he spoke up, "She set you up."  
  
"Why would she do that?" Angelus asked the lawyer.  
  
"Angelus, you've seen the was she looks at you and we know she has enormous ambition. Also she's the only one who could have pulled that off."  
  
"All this time?" Buffy asked feeling lost. "You were faithful and I hated you."  
  
Angelus stood up and walked over to her pulling her roughly into his arms. Buffy resisted at first, she couldn't just let the anger slip away that easily it was, the one thing that fuelled her on. He held her before she pushed him away and stood pulling her with him and kissing him with a passion that he had never felt from her. 


	13. Buffy the hostage part 13

Part Thirteen  
  
Angelus called faith in to his office sitting her down on the chair facing him then handed her some papers.  
  
"You are the only one I can trust in this world faith," Angelus told her looking directly in her eyes.  
  
Faith grinned and though she had finally won him over.  
  
"I want you to organise a meeting slash party for tonight, I will be announcing my new queen to the world," and he smiled at her with that cocky half smile only he could pull off.  
  
"No problem," Faith told him standing up slowly and turned away from him letting the huge grin she was trying to hide spread over her face.  
  
She turned back; "Do I know her?" Faith asked.  
  
"You know her very well," Angelus answered.  
  
He walked round his desk and stood in front of her their mouths Millie meters apart. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her neck and planted little kisses all the way down her bear arm. When he reached her wrist he licked the area tenderly before savagely biting into her and sucking her blood. Faiths head rolled back in ecstasy as she moaned his name.  
  
---  
  
Faith had made all the plans for that night and had every one who was important there or if they couldn't make it they were going to view the event by video.  
  
The witch she had hired said that last spell over the room decorating it and manipulating it to the specifications Angelus had asked for. There was no time to do it the ordinary way.  
  
The large ballroom had now gained a stage and the north end and a small balcony one level up with tables and chairs where the human would sit. Table and been planted on the main floor at the front for the important vampires and just chairs scattered around the back for the minions and demons.  
  
Faith had every one settled down in their seats and sat in her own in front of the stage. She was accompanied by Tara who looked the worse for where, she had lost allot of weight and her skin was marred by scars. She sat with her head down not looking in to any bodies eyes. Since Buffy had left Faith had taken her and she had been kept in Faith's quarters since. This was her first time out of the room since Buffy's departure.  
  
Angelus walked out on to the stage and every attendant including the humans cheered but he raised his arms and they stooped at his will. He stood tall behind the podium looking out into the crowd.  
  
"I have called for this meeting to make announcement. I am here tonight to introduce to you all the, woman that will be come my queen and rule along side me as my equal. All of you though you would never see the day I took a mate. Since Buffy left I have become even more hard hearted that you used to expect from me. Like the time I staked three female vampires that were mated because I was angry because she left. And when I torched a gang of my minions leaving them seriously scared because I had heard nothing from her. Or when I stopped you from having food for three weeks because I still hadn't heard from her. I do not regret my actions but I just wanted you to remember why all those things had happened."  
  
Angelus grinned, "Now I would like to introduce to you my new Queen," he paused. "Faith could you come up here?" Angelus asked and an audible gasp could be heard through out the crowd.  
  
Faith stalked upon to the stage a smug smile on her lips as she looked down to where Tara was sat with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Angelus placed and hand on her cheek and it moved down slowly until he reached her neck. She smiled at his and he smiled back his hand grasped her neck tightly and her hands moved up to release his grasp. Faith squirmed in his arms and Angelus turned to the crowd. "This is the reason Buffy left," Angelus spoke and the crowd growled.  
  
"She tricked Buffy and now she will pay," Angelus raised his arm holding faith pulling her off the ground he used both his hands to throw her into the crowd of angry vampires and demons. She landed with a thud and they all pounced and the sound of her screaming could be heard clearly above the sound of the vampires growling as the tore at her skin. They took their revenge out on her for all the mistreatment carried out by Angelus on them because of her.  
  
"Stop," Angelus yelled and every body stopped what they were doing but low growling could be heard over the silence. "Bring her to her feet. There's something I think she should see," Angelus finished and Buffy walked on to the stage and every one gasped.  
  
"Don't kill her," Buffy ordered. "That will be my first job as the raining Queen of the vampires.  
  
The shock was soon forgotten and the vampires savaged Faiths body leaving her cut all over.  
  
Buffy walked up to Angelus and pulled him in to a kiss.  
  
Faith had been left to heal for a week and greatly feed before Buffy and Angelus started on her and she leaned just why Angelus was the master of torture techniques and why Buffy had gained the name Queen. They had their fun with her for three days straight before finally having a sharmen capture her demon and have it tortured for all eternity.  
  
They got married using the vampire rituals and ruled the vampire community with and iron fist. They didn't want another to become more powerful than them. So they didn't give the minions the option to take over.  
  
They had crushed the humans in to submission; they now served as slaves and had no freedom. Only Tara was free to roam as she pleased. Her scars were taken away by a witch. Tara hated the fact that Buffy had changed so much and loathed Angelus for just being him. She secretly practised Magic and was becoming very powerful especially with the help of a young girl named Willow whom she had met in a prison camp. All Tara wished for was, her only friend in the world back the way and revenge on Angelus for his crimes against humanity. But Angelus is a very cunning adversary and controlled witches and they could combat her powers but she was getting stronger so who knows one day she could get her wish.  
  
The End 


	14. BTH The End note

The end  
  
Thank you every one for being patient with me. I'm grateful for your feedback, some of you were so sweet.  
  
Luv Blaze www.blazessite.homestead.com 


End file.
